The Little Mer-Cat Part 5 - Shenzi Watches Sawyer
(Unbeknownst to Sawyer and Pudge, to male hyenas are watching them swim away.) (One of them was a handsome, slender hyena, with gray fur, sharp fangs, dark gray spots, black lips and nose with gray nostrils, a dark gray muzzle and circles around his eyes, a black tail and mane, a light gray underbelly, black calves and feet, big yellow eyes with black pupils (his left eye is glowing), black pointed ears with dark gray innards, and heavy black eyebrows. His name is Banzai.) (The other is a cute, slender hyena with gray fur, dark gray spots, black lips and nose with gray nostrils, thin black eyebrows, big yellow lopsided eyes (his right eye is glowing), black pointed ears with a couple large round cuts on each one, a tongue hanging from his mouth, a dark gray muzzle and circles around his eyes, a black tail and mane, a light gray underbelly, and black calves and feet. His name is Ed.) (Meanwhile, in a dark and shadowy cavern, a female hyena is watching Sawyer and Pudge swimming in her magic bubble while sitting in her conch shell-shaped tent. She is a beautiful, slender hyena with gray fur, sharp fangs, dark gray spots, black lips and nose with gray nostrils, thin black eyebrows, big yellow eyes with black pupils, black pointed ears with dark gray innards, dark gray circles around her eyes, black paws and mane with bangs over her forehead, a light gray underbelly, and a black octopus's abdomen. Her name is Shenzi the Hyena Witch.) *Shenzi/Ursula: Yes! Hurry home, princess! We wouldn't want to miss old daddy's celebration now, would we? Celebration, indeed! Oh, BAH! (she takes one of the frightened, shivering shrimp from her cocktail bowl) In my day, we had fantastical feasts when I lived in the palace. (eats it before she slides out of her tent) And now, look at me - wasted away to practically nothing - banished and exiled and practically starving, while he and his flimsy fish-folk celebrate. Well, I'll give 'em something to celebrate soon enough. Banzai! Ed! (Banzai hits his head against the wall by accident, then rubs his head) I want you to keep an extra close watch on this pretty little daughter of his. (cut to Shenzi. She is smiling evilly.) She may be the key to O'Malley's undoing! (Fade to black, except for her eyes before they fade as well.) (Fade to the palace throne room where Sawyer is being scolded by O'Malley and Bugs.) *Thomas O'Malley/Triton: I just don't know what we're going to do with you, young lady. *Sawyer/Ariel: Daddy, I'm sorry; I just forgot. *O'Malley/Triton: As a result of your careless behavior,... *Bugs Bunny/Sebastian: Careless and reckless behavior! *O/Malley/Triton: The entire celebration was... *Bugs Bunny/Sebastian: Well, it was ruined! That's all. Completely destroyed! (swims up to Sawyer) This concert was to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career. Now thanks to you I am the laughing stock of the entire kingdom! (Finally, Pudge can't take it anymore, so he comes to Sawyer's rescue by jumping into the conversation.) *Pudge/Flounder: (angrily) But it wasn't her fault! (nervously) Uh, well, first, uh, Joanna the Goanna chased us. Yeah, yeah/ And we tried to... (Cut to O'Malley and Bugs looking at each other. They don't seem too sure about what Pudge is saying.) *Pudge/Flounder: (from o.c.) But we couldn't. And she went... (Cut back to Pudge) *Pudge/Flounder: Grrrrrrrrr! And - and we were like, whoooaaaaaa! (sighs in relief) And then we were safe. But then the blue macaw came, and it was this is this, and that is that, and... *O'Malley/Triton: (upon hearing what Pudge said) Macaw? (Pudge gasps and covers his beak before swimming behind Sawyer, who glares at him. O'Malley rises from his throne.) *O'Malley/Triton: What? Oh! You went up to the surface again, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?! *Sawyer/Ariel: Nothing. Happened. *O'Malley/Triton: Oh, Sawyer! How many times must we go through this? You could've been seen by one of those barbarians - by - by one of those NORMAL ANIMALS! *Sawyer/Ariel: (angrily and defiantly) Daddy, they're not barbarians! *O'Malley/Triton: They're dangerous. (taking Sawyer's chin in his paw) Do you think I want to see my youngest daughter snared by some fish-eater's hook? *Sawyer/Ariel: (pulling away) I'm 16 years old; I'm not a child anymore! *O'Malley/Triton: (pointing his finger at her) Don't you take that tone of voice with me, young lady! *Sawyer/Ariel: Well - *O'Malley/Triton: As long as you live under my ocean,... *Sawyer/Ariel: Well, - *O'Malley/Triton: You'll obey my rules! *Sawyer/Ariel: (sighs in disgust) But if you would just listen! *O'Malley/Triton: Not another word! And I am never, NEVER to hear of you going to the surface again, is that clear?! (Sawyer is about to shout back at O'Malley, but her eyes begin to tear up, and she swims away, crying with Pudge following her.) (O'Malley sits back on his throne, feeling sorry for himself.) *Bugs/Sebastian: Hmph! Teenagers. (scoffs) They think they know everything. You give them an inch, they swim all over you. *O'Malley/Triton: Do you think... I was too hard on her? *Bugs/Sebastian: Definitely not. Why, if Sawyer was my daughter, I'd show her who was boss. None of this "flitting to the surface" and other such nonsense. No, sir - I'd keep her under tight control. *O'Malley/Triton: (getting the idea) You're absolutely right, Bugs! *Bugs/Sebastian: Of course. *O'Malley/Triton: Sawyer needs constant supervision. *Bugs/Sebastian: Constant supervision. *O'Malley/Triton: Someone to watch over her, to keep her out of trouble. *Bugs/Sebastian: All the time. *O'Malley/Triton: And you are just the bunny to do it. (Cut to Bugs walking down the corridor.) *Bugs/Sebastian: How do I get myself into these situations? I should be writing symphonies, not tagging along after some headstrong teenager. (Bugs looks to his left and sees Sawyer and Pudge outside the courtyard. Sawyer and Pudge swim off, and Bugs swims off after them, noticing this.) *Bugs/Sebastian: Hmm? What is that girl up to? (He swims after Sawyer and Pudge.) (Later, Bugs had followed Sawyer to a blocked cave. He is a panting heavily and a yard from them. So, he hides behind a rock. Sawyer looks around to see if anyone is watching her. At that moment, Bugs kneels down so that he won't be discovered.) (Sawyer moves the boulder that covered the entrance, and she and Pudge swim inside.) (Bugs sees this and tries to swim after them, but when the rock closes on Bugs' legs, he gets trapped and tries to break free. He grabs onto some kelp and attempts to pull himself out. He finally pulls himself out with a pop. Bugs bumps into an hour glass and lands on the ground, rubbing his head.) *Bugs/Sebastian: Huh? Category:SuperJNG18 Category:SuperJng Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Transcripts